


Fingerprints

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Hellsing, Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego
Genre: Crossover, Gen, carmen sandiego - Freeform, hellsing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen takes an interest in something of Alucard's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them.

Carmen lifted the hat from his head and was being pulled up to her zeplin by a sturdy wire before the hatless figure even moved. He glanced up at her, his eyes hidden beneath orange glasses that flashed in the moonlight.

 

Carmen simply smirked back at him. She thought vampires were supposed to be lightening quick. Once she was safely on the deck, she exchanged her own fedora for his. It was a bit too big but not uncomfortably so. She wore it with a smug sense of satisfaction as she gazed at the English countryside passing below her.

 

It took her a moment to realize that someone was standing beside her. She did not, however turn. Carmen cut her eyes to see the vampire standing there, looking forward with a sardonic grin on his face.

 

"I believe you stole my hat." His voice was amused. But Carmen was more impressed with the quality it had--the quality of being beside her and all around her all at once.

 

"Well, it is so easily confused with my own." She smirked again. For his part, he chuckled, and that impressed Carmen as well. It was a low, rumbling sound that might have been simultaneously alluring and unnerving to anyone else. That, combined with his impressive speed and stealth, would be useful things for her trade.

 

"Then perhaps I will have yours." Carmen was holding her own fedora in front of her. Even before he finished speaking, she could feel him behind her, his clothing brushing hers as he wrapped his arms around her and took hold of her hat. His lips were at her neck, but there was no breath to accompany them.

 

A distinct thrill ran through her blood. But Carmen was thinking beyond the moment. She was wondering if she would still have fingerprints to leave behind afterward.


End file.
